With the functional demands of the computer system grow constantly, especially in the environment where the technologies of the Internet and multimedia advance rapidly, the performance of electronic devices increase. The heat energy generated in the electronic device also increases significantly. As the computer system usually has a closed interior space, and the size and installation space are constrained, as a result, the computer system often encounters machine crash due to overheating.
At present, the computer system (or power supply of the computer system) generally uses an air fan to channel external cooling airflow into the computer system or dispel the interior heated airflow outside to dissipate heat and reduce temperature. In response to different temperature rising conditions in various operating conditions of the computer system, regulating the rotation speed of the air fan usually adopts a manual control mode or an automatic control mode. The automatic control mode generally includes a timing mode, a temperature detection mode or a power use mode that are based on parameters attributable to increasing of the temperature in the computer system to regulate the air fan rotation speed. The automatic control mode controls the air fan to rotate at different speeds under different parameters. The manual control mode inputs air fan rotation speed regulation commands through an external control button, or a communication means such as I2C, RS232, RS384 and the like. In an industrial computer array system, a remote control method is usually adopted to monitor the operation of the computer system. If a temperature rising condition of the computer system can be predicted, the control method can directly set and regulate the air fan at a desired rotation speed in advance. Then the air fan can reach or maintain the desired rotation speed earlier to keep the computer system operating in a stable temperature condition.
The two modes mentioned above are used independently in the present applications. Each has its advantages and drawbacks. However, as the present computer system becomes more powerful, integrating the two modes becomes necessary. For instance, while the manual control mode can set in advance the air fan rotation speed, it frequently happens that the communication network is interrupted or damaged, but the air fan still rotates at the preset speed. In the event that the temperature rises and exceeds the heat dissipation capability of the air fan, the computer system could be down and the air fan becomes dysfunctional.